Blog użytkownika:SulgistPL/Strażniczka Smoków
Hejka. To mój pierwszy blog. Oto informację: *Dzieje się to po JWS 2. *Będą nowe postacie i smoki. *Przepraszam za błędy. *Astrid i Czkawka są po ślubie. Rozdział 1 Czkawka obudził się bardzo wcześnie. Zobaczył, że Szczerbatka i Wichury nie ma w domu. Gdzie oni są? - powiedział cicho. Myślał, że to sen więc poszedł dalej spać. Po chwili jednak Szczerbatek zaczął go lizać. Ja też cię kocham, ale przestań. Szczerbatek przestał. Wichura podeszła do śpiącej jeszcze Astrid i zaczęła ją budzić. Jeszcze 5 minut. Dobrze Wichurko? Astrid! Leniu! Wstawaj! 5 minut!! Chodź polatamy na smokach. Dobra. Już wstaję. Dziewczyna wstała, oporządziła się i poszła do Czkawki. Możemy lecieć. Zaczęły się wyścigi. Szczeratek i Czkawka byli zawszę pierwsi. Jednak dziewczyny nie dawały za wygraną. Po locie, który trwał 3 godziny wylądowali z powrotem na Berk. Rozdział 2 Zjedli śniadanie i z powrotem polecieli. Wylądowali na polance pełnej kwiatów. Astrid i Czkawka usiedli przed dużym kamieniem i patrzyli na bawiących się Szczerbatka i Wichurkę. Po chwili usłyszeli miły kobiecy głos: Jak tu pięknie! A ty jak sądzisz, Elizo? Kobieta miała blond włosy i zielone oczy. Takie same jak Czkawki. A tak zwana Eliza to smoczyca.......... NOCNA FURIA. Astrid i Czkawka schowali się za kamieniem. Kobieta stanęła i wpatrywała się w warczących na nią smoki. Jak to możliwe?! - wykrzyknęła - Wszystkie Nocne Furię mieszkają razem zemną i Luną! Tylko jedna Nocna Furia żyję na wolności. Próbowała się zbliżyć do Szczerbatka i jej to się udało. Pogłaskała Szerbatka, a potem odwróciła się do Elizy: Eliza to twój brat! To on! Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz! Szczerbatek zbliżył się do Elizy, a potem razem z Wichurką zaczęli się bawić. Dziwnę. Macie siodła. Tylko ja i ciocia Valka latamy na smokach. Dawno jej nie widziałam. - zamyśliła się. Czemu uważasz, że Szczerbatek jest bratem tej smoczycy? - wyszedł za kamienia. Hejka. Jestem Iza. Odpowiesz nam na pytanie!? Masz Nocną Furię, wiec mogę wam zaufać. Lećcie za mną! Wsiadła na Elizę. Reszta niechętnie wsiadła na smoki i polecieli za nią. Wlecieli do tunelu. Lecieli już 15 minut. Wlecieli do czegoś w stylu pokoju wyłożonym metalowymi płytami. Wszędzie były powieszone pochodnię dzięki, którym było tam bardzo jasno. W pokoju było miliony Nocnych Furii. Czkawka i Astrid zamarli z tego widoku. Po paru sekundach do Elizy nadleciał inna Nocna . Witaj Edmund! Eliza jest mi teraz potrzebna, ale potem będzie wolna. Smok zrobił smutną minę i odleciał. Lecimy dalej! Lecieli przez to pomieszczenie. Wszystkie Nocne Furię patrzyły na nich z zaciekawieniem. Wreszcie dolecieli do gniazda w, którym leżała... Rozdział 3 ...Biała Nocna Furia. Wstała. Iza i inne Nocne Furię (nie licząc Elizy) pokłonili się jej. To jest Luna. Królowa wszystkich Nocnych Furii. Luna podeszła do Szczerbatka. Tak. To on. Twój syn. CO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! Luna ryknęła. Nocne Furię strzelały plazmą w sufit. Iza podeszła do zszokowanych Astrid i Czkawki. Powiedziała dla innych, że jej syn się odnalazł. Kim ty do cholery jesteś!? Jestem Iza. Strażniczka smoków. Ja jestem Czkawka, a to jest Astrid. Czkawka? Syn Valki i Stoicka? Tak. Skąd to wiesz? Bo, jesteś moim kuzynem. Co?! Nie chce wam przeszkadzać, ale może powiemy to innym. Możecie przyprowadzić Szpadkę, Mieczyka, Śledzika, Sączysmarka i kogoś komu możecie zaufać. Skąd ich znasz? Opowiem wam potem, a teraz lećcie. Astrid i Czkawka polecieli do wioski i zabrali Szpadkę, Mieczyka, Śledzika, Sączysmarka, Valkę, Ereta i Pyskacza. Zaprowadzili ich do Izy. Witajcie! Jestem Iza. Iza? Ciocia? Jak ja cię dawno nie widziałam. Przytuliły się. Iza spojrzała na Ereta i Pyskacza. Kim jesteście? Pyskacz. Eret. Iza pokazała na resztę. Was znam z przepowiedni. <Śledzik> Jaka przepowiednia? Śledzik, tak? Chodźcie za mną. Zaprowadziła ich na początek innego tunelu. Eliza!!! Zostaw swojego chłopaka i chodź tu!!! Eliza szybko przyleciała. Edmund!! Przyleciała Nocna Furia. Chodź z nami. W odpowiedzi dostała krzyk radości. Iza pokazała na Szczerbatka i powiedziała. Edziu, to jest brat Elizy. Szczerbatku, to jest chłopak Elizy. A teraz wszyscy za mną. Opowiem wam moją historię. Zaprowadziła ich do tunelu. Na ścianach były rysunki. Dawno, dawno temu Nocne Furię w obawie, że zginą wykopały te tunele z pomocą Szeptozgonów. Mieszkały tutaj przez wiele lat aż w końcu nadszedł ten dzień. Czerwona Śmierć chciała zmusić Nocne Furię by pomagały innym smokom w karmieniu jej. W końcu Star (mąż Luny) zgodził się. Wiedział, że jeśli tego nie zrobi to Czerwona Śmierć zabije Nocne Furie i Lunę w ciąży. Podczas ataku na Berk Star zobaczył płonący budynek, a w nim małą 5 letnią dziewczynkę. Czyli mnie. Przypomniały mu się słowa przepowiedni, którą opowiadała mu jego mama. W tej przepowiedni było, że kiedyś Nocna Furia uratuje małą dziewczynkę, a ona stanie się jedną z nich. Nie myśląc długo uratował mnie i zaniósł do gniazda. Byłam światkiem narodzin Elizy i Szczerbatka. Po tym jak ich poznałam zaprowadziły mnie do tego tunelu i powiedziały mi, że jestem Strażniczką Smoków. Rozumiałam je. Mówiły, że umiałam smoczy język od narodzin. Przez parę lat uczyłam się o Nocnych Furiach. Dowiedziałam się, że ciocia Valka też jest wybraną, ale nie mogłam jej pokazać gniazda. W moje 15 urodziny Nocne Furie pozwoliły mi wyjść na zewnątrz. Czułam się magicznie. O północy miała być moja pierwsza przemiana w Nocną Furię. W lesie poznałam pewnego chłopaka. Zakochałam się w nim. Powiedziałam mu, że mieszkam w lesie. Zostaliśmy przyjaciółmi. Powiedziałam to dla Nocnych Furii, a one powiedziały, że historia mojego życia jest zapisana w przepowiedni. Podczas jednego spotkania poszła za nim jego matka. Nazwała mnie wariatką z lasu i zabraniała się nam spotykać. Płakałam pół roku. Wtedy dowiedzieliśmy się, że ojciec Szczerbatka i Elizy zginą, bo chciał odejść od Czerwonej Śmierci. Podczas lekcji latania uczyłam razem z Luną małe Nocne Furie i wtedy Szczerbatek zaginą. Potem Nocne Furie powiedziały mi, żeby przeczytałam część przepowiedni. Wcześniej nie pozwalały mi jej czytać. Było tam napisane, że człowiek z mojej rodziny połączy świat smoków z ludzkim i razem z Astrid, Śledzikiem, Sączysmarkiem, Mieczykiem i Szpadką będą chronić smoki. Myślałam, że to będzie moja ciocia, ale to mój kuzyn. Dalej było napisane, że pokona Drago. Gdy miałam 20 lat przybył tutaj syn Drago. Miał na imię Kal. Chciał zabić Nocne Furię, ale ja go zraniłam w lewe oko. Uciekł i więcej go nie widziałam. Potem spotkałam was. Rozdział 4 Iza stanęła na początku nieoświetlonej części tunelu. Dalej nie idziemy. Jest tam nasza przyszłość. Jakieś pytania? <Śledzik> Co to za przemiana? Drago ma syna?! Kim był ten chłopak? Kto narysował tą przepowiednie? Czemu Luna jest biała? Star też był białą Nocną Furią? Czemu nie mogłaś mi pokazać gniazda? Czemu wcześniej nie mogłaś wychodzić na zewnątrz? Skąd wzięłaś metal, którym wyłożyłaś te ściany? Po kolei! Najpierw pytanie Śledzika. Podczas pełni księżyca zmieniam się w Nocna Furię. Ta przemiana trochę boli, ale wytrzymam. Teraz pytanie Czkawki. Tak, Drago ma syna, który jest taki sam jak Drago. Odpowiadam na pytanie Sączysmarka. Nie pamiętam imienia, ale jego tak. Pytanie Astrid. Przepowiednia została narysowana przez pierwsze Nocne Furię. Teraz Mieczyk. Luna jest biała, bo jest królową i musi się wyróżniać. Pytanie Szpadki. Nie, Star był czarny. Pytanie cioci Valki. Nie mogłam, bo to była moja największa tajemnica. Pytanie Ereta. Wcześniej to było niebezpieczne. Ostatnie pytanie Pyskacza. Nie wiem. Te ściany powstały parę milionów lat temu, ale Luna mi opowiadała, że pomagały im Wandersmoki. Raz były tu Wandersmoki. Wandersmoki?! Tak. Kiedyś widziałam małą rodzinkę Wandersmoków. <Śledzik> Jak to możliwe, że ty żyjesz? Wandersmoki nie są złe. Koniec o mnie. Chcę teraz was posłuchać. Czkawka 5 godzin opowiadał o ich życiu. ... i tak pokonałem Drago, zostałem wodzem, a Szczerbatek został Alfą. Ciekawa historia. Mogę do ciebie mówidź Czkawka? Oczywiście. A ten Wandersmok w lodzie możemy go rozmrozić? Na serio tego chcesz? Wiem co robić. Możemy teraz tam lecieć? Lecimy! Dolecieli do góry lodowej. Iza podeszła do zamrożonego smoka. To on! To ten mały smoczek! Pamiętam jak był jeszcze jajkiem! Rozmrażamy! Smoki zaczęły rozmrażać lód. Po rozmrożeniu Wandersmok od razu zaczął ciskać w nich piorunami. Spokojnie. To ja. Pamiętasz mnie? Strażniczka smoków od Luny. - pokazała na resztę - To są przyjaciele nie musisz się bać. Smok się uspokoił i pozwolił Izie się pogłaskać. Nie wiedziałem, że da się oswoić Wandersmoka. Piorun, polecisz z nami na Berk? Nie bój się. Smok się zgodził. Wszyscy polecieli na Berk. Wikingów najpierw zdziwił widok, który zobaczyli, ale Czkawka wszystko im wytłumaczył. Jeźdźcy polecieli do domu Valki i zjedli kolację. Po zjedzeniu Iza opowiadała im o Nocnych Furiach. Po paru minutach do domu Valki przyszedł Max. Max był blondynem o piwnych oczach. Czkawka, pomożesz mi wytresować smoka? Max? Iza? Podbiegli do siebie i się przytulili. Znacie się? To ten chłopak, którego poznałam w lesie. Ten w którym się... Przerwał jej zły wzrok Izy. Iza, będziesz spać u mnie. Stary pokój Czkawki jest wolny. Zaprowadzę cię. Dziękuje, ale przyzwyczaiłam się spać z Luną. Przepraszam, ale muszę lecieć. Do jutra! Do jutra! Musze wam coś powiedzieć. Jutro Iza ma urodziny. Może zrobimy jej przyjęcie niespodziankę. Świetny pomysł. Brakuje tylko pomysłów na prezent. Każdy na coś wpadnie. Idź ogłosić to innym. Czkawka poszedł. Rozdział 5 Izy jeszcze nie było. Max miał zająć Izę, a reszta zrobić przyjęcie. Czemu ja?! Byłeś jej pierwszym przyjacielem. Nadleciała Iza z piękną niebieską różą we włosach. Piękna róża. Dzięki. Luna mi ją dała na urodziny. Iza, może mi pomożesz wytresować Nocną Furię? Dobra! Wsiadaj na Elizę i lecimy. Max wsiadł na smoka i wtulił się w Izę. Polecieli do gniazda. Jak tu pięknie! Który smok ci się podoba? Max wskazał na Edmunda. Chłopak Elizy. Polecieli do niego i Iza mu wszystko opowiedziała. Smok pozwolił założyć sobie siodło i zaprzyjaźnił się z Maxem. Dzięki za smoka. Proszę bardzo. A teraz wyobraź sobie, że idziesz na bal. Wyobraziłam. I przebierz się w suknie, w której tam jesteś. Po co? Zobaczysz. Iza poszła do jednego z tuneli. Wyszła z niego w białej długiej sukni i z niebieską różą w rozpuszczonych długich włosach. Max na jej widok zbladł. Nie mów, że tak źle. Wyglądasz przepięknie! Naprawdę tak sądzisz? Tak. Musimy lecieć na Berk. Tylko się przebiorę. Nie! Lecisz w tym! Dobra niech ci będzie. Polecieli na Berk. Szli w stronę twierdzy. Po co idziemy do twierdzy? Nie dostała odpowiedzi. Max otworzył drzwi. Niespodzianka! To dla mnie? Oczywiście. Dziękuje wam wszystkim! Iza wydała dźwięk Nocnej Furii i do twierdzy wpadły Nocne Furię. Potem Czkawka z Astrid przywieźli tort. Był ogromny! Na każdym piętrze były Nocne Furię, a na górze Iza z Luną. Zjedli po kawałku tortu, a potem Iza otwierała prezenty. Od Czkawki dostała Nocną Furię wyrzeźbioną z drewna. Od Astrid dostała topór. Od Śledzika księgę smoków. Od Sączysmarka bransoletkę. Od bliźniaków łuk z strzałami. Od Pyskacza siodło. Od Ereta miecz. Od Valki tunikę. Ale najpiękniejszy prezent przyniósł Max. Był to naszyjnik z sercem. Dostała też wiele innych prezentów. Po tym wszyscy chłopcy chcieli tańczyć z Izą. Czkawka i Astrid im zabronili. Mieli świetny plan. Chcieli, żeby z Izą tańczył tylko Max. Ich plan się udał. Około 11 w nocy Iza i Max poszli się przejść. Iza... Co? Musze ci coś powiedzieć. Chyba się w tobie zakochałem. Powiem ci prawdę. Też się w tobie zakochałam. Max ją pocałował. Czuła się magicznie. Kocham cię. Ja ciebie też. Patrzyli na księżyc. Ten księżyc jest tak piękny jak ty. O nie! Pełnia księżyca! Coś się stało? Aaa!!! Nieee!!!! Zmieniła się w Nocną Furię. Max był zszokowany. Wiem. Dziwne. Nie obrażę się jeśli uciekniesz. Nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Musze lecieć. Do jutra. Do jutra. Odleciała. Max poszedł do swojego domu. Rozdział 6 Jeźdźcy i Max czekali na Izę. W końcu przyleciała ze związaną dziewczyną na rękach. Znalazłam ją w lesie. Pewnie jest szpiegiem. Rozwiąż ją! To przecież Heathera! (dobrze napisałam?) Iza rozwiązała dziewczynę. No...yyy.... Sorry. Wybaczysz? Wybaczę. Mogę się u was zatrzymać? Jakiś człowiek zniszczył naszą wyspę. Mamy jeden wolny dom. Możesz tam zamieszkać. Czy ten człowiek mówił jak ma na imię? Chyba Kal. JAK GO DORWĘ TO OSOBIŚCIE ZABIJĘ!!!! SŁYSZYSZ KAL!!!! CHODŹ TU I WALCZ ZE MNĄ !!!! Iza spokojnie. Wiemy, że chciał zabić Nocne Furię, ale spokojnie. Śmierć go kiedyś dopadnie. Masz rację. Przepraszam was. Poniosło mnie. Jakie Nocne Furię? I znów muszę opowiadać tą samą historię. To ja opowiem. Jej żartowałam. Kocham opowiadać, wymyślać bajki i takie tam. Gdzie Sztorm? Wtedy pojawił się Parzypluj o imieniu Sztorm. Twój smok? Tak. Iza możesz opowiadać. Iza zaczęła opowiadać. I to już koniec. Ładna historia. Ty jesteś ładna. Dzięki. To ja zaprowadzę Heathere do jej nowego domu. Do zobaczenia. Lece do Luny. Czekaj! Lece z tobą! Wsiadł na Edmunda i potem odlecieli. Astrid zaprowadziła Heathere do jej nowego domu. Miała już iść, ale wolała pogadać z swoją przyjaciółką. Ich rozmowę przerwały krzyki Izy. Jej głos słyszała cała wioska. CZKAWKA! CHODŹ TU NATYCHMIAST! Czkawka przyszedł, a z nim cała wioska. NIE WIESZ CO SIĘ STAŁO! TEN KAL BYŁ U NAS! SIEDZIAŁAM SOBIE Z MAXEM, A ON BEZSZCZELNIE SIĘ ZAKRADŁ I ZNOWU MNIE PROSIŁ, ŻEBYM DO NIEGO SIĘ PRZYŁĄCZYŁA! JA SIĘ NIE ZGODZIŁAM, A ON POWIEDZIAŁ, ŻE MAM SIĘ SZYKOWAĆ DO WOJNY! Iza spokojnie. Przecież mamy siebie, Wandersmoka, Nocne Furię i resztę. A ON JEST SYNEM DRAGO!!!! Spokojnie poradzimy sobie. Znowu mnie poniosło. Przepraszam. Nic się nie stało. Kiedy przybędzie? Jutro w południe. Trzeba się przygotować. Rozdział 7 Śledzik, Sączysmark i Bliźniaki wyprowadzali z wioski starszych ludzi i dzieci. Iza przyprowadziała wszystkie Nocnę Furię i Wandersmoki. Czkawka i Pyskacz ciężko pracowali w kuźni. Astid i Heathera czekali na statki wroga. Iza miała na sobie tunikę od Valki. Na szyję nałożyła naszyjnik od Maxa. Na rękę bransoledkę od Sączysmarka. W torbie księgę smoków od Śledzika. Na plecach miała zawieszony łuk i strzały od bliźniaków. W kieszeni figurkę Nocnej Furi od Czkawki. Przy pasie miała jeszcze topór od Astrid i miecz od Ereta. Eliza miała założone siodło od Pyskacza. Miło, że masz przy sobie prezenty od nas, ale nie wiem po co. To są magiczne przedmioty. <Śledzik> Magiczne przedmioty? Tunika od Valki może uleczyć kogoś z rodziny np. Czkawkę. W naszyjnik od Maxa jest cała miłość do mnie i nasze miłe chwilę. Bransoledka od Sączysmarka panuje nad wiatrem. Księga smoków od Śledzika jest skarbnicą wiedzi. Nie tylko o smokach. Łuk i strzały od bliźniaków panują nad ogniem. W figurce od Czkawki jest miłość jeźdźca do smoka. Topór od Astrid panuje nad wodą. Miecz od Ereta panuję nad ziemią. Natomiast siodło od Pyskacza pozwala połączyć moce Luny, Szerbatka, Elizy i moje. Czekali na Kala. W końcu zauważyli pierwszy statek. Musze iść. Luna powiedziała, że ma mnie przygotować. Poleciała. Walka się zaczeła. Kal nie schodził ze swojego statku. Tylko stał i się uśmiechał. Max nie wytrzymał i wskoczył na jego statek. Chciał, żeby jego ukochana nie musiała się przez Kala denerwować. A gdzie jest ta słynna Strażniczka Smoków? Bała się przyjść? Zostaw ją w spokoju! Widzę, żę już leci. Max się odwrócił i zobaczył Izę lecącą na Elizię. Max!!! Uważaj!!! Kal mu wbił nóż w serce. Nie!!!! Jak mogłeś!!! Jej oczy zrobiły się białe (Herobrine xD). Bransoledka, topór, miecz, łuk i strzały latały na około niej. Wzieła bransoledkę i zrobiła tornado. Zabrało ono wszystkich ludzi Kala w góre. Potem wzieła topór i zrzuciła na nich ogromną fale. Wzieła łuk i strzały i podpaliła ich ogniem. Na koniec wzieła miecz, a oni zapadli się pod ziemie. Potem odwruciła sie do Kala i zmieniła się w Nocną Furię. Eliza!! Szczerbatek i Czkawka!! Luna!!! Przylecieli. Szczerbatek świecił na niebiesko. Eliza na żółto. Luna na czerwono. Natomiast Iza na zielono. Nocne Furię przygotowywały się do strzału. Wystrzeliły prosto w Kala. Ich pocisk wyglądał jak tęczą. Statek na którym stał Kal od razu zatonął. Niech żyje Strażniczka Smoków!!!! Iza klęczała nad ciałem swego ukochanego i płakała. Prosze, nie opuszczaj mnie. Kocham cię. Wtedy podeszła Luna. Pomóż mi! Kocham go! Smoczyca odeszła. Iza spojrzała jeszcze raz na Maxa. Nie wierzyła własnym oczom. Naszyjnik od Maxa świecił. Położyła go w miejscu rany. Rana się zagoiła, a Max otworzył oczy. Iza go pocałowała. A to za co? Za to, że cie kocham. Dzień się skończył szcześliwie. Co będzie dalej? Rozdział 8 Minął tydzień od wojny. Iza zaprosiła do siebie Czkawkę, Astrid, Sączysmarka, Heathere, Śledzika, Mieczyka, Szpadkę, Ereta i Maxa. Przyszliście tu, bo dostałam list od Wandy i... Wanda? Ja, Wanda, Roni, Oska, Gratka, Szpilka i Szera jesteśmy Strażniczkami Smoków. Wracając do listu. Dostałam ten list: '' Witaj Iza!'' Musisz nam pomóc! Kal zniszczył wyspy innych Strazniczek. Została tylko moja wyspa ,,Tysiąca i jednej błyskawicy. Mam nadzieje, że ciebie niezaatakował. Przyleć jak najszybciej! '' Wanda'' Musze im pomóc! Lecicie ze mną? Jasne! Ale ty Max zostajesz. Lece z tobą! Nie moge pozwolić, żeby coś ci się stało. Dam ci naszyjnik szczęscia. Dzięki niemu nic ci się nie stanie. Dała mu naszyjnik z cztero listną koniczynką. Ale... Żadnych ale! Zostajesz koniec i kropka. No dobra. Spotkamy się za 15 minut w wiosce. Tak jest pani kapitan! Do zobaczenia! 15 minut później. Wszystcy gotowi? Gotowi! To lecimy! Iza czekaj! Co? Obiecasz, że wrócisz cała? Obiecuje. Odlecieli. Na wyspę ,,Tysiąca i jednej błyskawicy'' leci się cały dzień.'' <Śledzik> Opowiesz nam o Strażniczkach? Wanda jest Strażniczką Wandersmoków. Mieszkała na wyspie ,,Tysiąca i jednej błyskawicy''. Roni jest Strażniczką Tajfumerangów. Mieszkała na wyspie ,,Bumerangów''. Oska jest Strażniczką Oszołomostachów. Mieszkała na wyspie ,,Strachu'.' 'Gratka jest Strażniczką Gnatochrupów. Mieszkała na wyspie ,,Kości''. Szpilka jest Strażniczką Szybkich Szpiców. Mieszkała na wyspie ,,Szybki wiatr. Szera jest Strażniczką Szeptozgonów. Mieszkała na wyspię ,,Szept. Lecieli, lecie aż w końcu wylądowali na wyspę. Witajcie na wyspie ,,Tysiąca i jednej błyskawicy''.'' Nad wyspą były burzowe chmury, a na wyspie była mgła. Z mgły wyskoczyła dziewczyna. Była to Wanda. Przewróciła Ize i przyłożyła jej nóż do garła. Iza zemdlała. Kal myśli, że tak łatwo nas zdobyć? Oj to się mocno myli! Puście ją!! Wyszła reszta Strażniczek. Najpierw was spalimy, polem wykąpiemy, a potem... Uspokuj sie! Nie czas na twoją wyobraźnie! Po prostu was zabijemy! I gdzie są te cale Strażniczki? Iza muwiła, że tu są! Iza? Przeciesz ta czarnowłosa trzyma Ize! To Iza?! I co my teraz zrobimy?! Max nas zabije! Możemy kłamać. Ale ty głupi! Wcale nie! Uspokujcie się! <Śledzik> Może Iza brała tunikę od Valki? Muwiła, że można ją uleczyć kogoś z rodziny. Skąd my weźmiemy rodzine Izy?! Ja jestem jej kuzynem. Jest nadzieja! To co mam robić? Wiesz musisz....eee... nałożyć tunikę. Ale to dla kobiet. Nie ma innego wyjścia. Trudno. Poszedł w krzaki i wrócił ubrany w tunikę. Czkawka wygląda jak baba! Cicho bądź!! Teraz powtarzaj za mną. Radość niech przybędzie, a smutek niech odejdzie. Prosze pozwól mi ją uleczyć. Radość niech przybędzie, a smutek niech odejdzie. Prosze pozwól mi ją uleczyć. Iza się wstała. Ale miło mnie przyjeliście! Przepraszamy! Wybaczem, ale nie chce takich przywitań. Czkawka? Czemu masz na sobie tunikę? Aż tak było ze mną źle? Ledwo oddychałaś. Idź się przebierz. Czuje kość. 20 metrów z tąd. Idealną dla moich Gnatochrupów. Kara! Czuje nową kość!! Przyleciał Gnatochrup. Zaraz wracam! Nie było jej 5 minut. Wróciła z dość dużą kością. Może zamieszkacie z nami na Berk? To dobry pomysł! Lece z wami! Z największą przyjemnąścią! Czuje, że jest tam dużo kości! Będzie wesoło! Będę straszyć po nocach! Wiem. Kochasz straszyć innych. To lecimy! Wera!!! Erka!!! Tara!!!! Tania!!! Sterka!!! Osza!!! Kara!!! Kostka!!! Szpiczka!!! Sara!!!! Tunella!!! Krzyczka!!! Pojawiły się po 2 Wandersmoki, Tajfumerango, Oszołomostrachy, Gnatochrupy, Szybkie Szpice i Szeptozgony. Wera, Tara, Sterka, Kara, Szpiczka i Tunella to smoki Strażniczek, a reszta to przywódczynie stada. Za nimi przyleciały inne smoki. Mamy jeden problem. Szybkie Szpice nie umieją latać! Spokojnie mamy troche pyłu wróżek. Napewno wystarczy. Wyjeła woreczek i posypała każdego Szybkiego Szpica. Smoki zaczeły się unosić. Wszystcy szcześliwie wrócili do domu. Rozdział 9 Wylądowali na wyspie. Witajcie na wyspie Berk! Miałaś racje. Pieknie tu! Ty jesteś piekna. Co ty powiedziałeś? Nic, nic. Mieczyk się zakochał! Koniec tych wygłupów! Chcem zwiedzić wyspe! Znajde każdy rodzaj kwiatu rosnącego na tej wyspie i zapisze go do swojej książki. (Roni interesuje się kwiatami) Czuje dużo kości dla moich smoczków. Lece! Pa! Szera schowała się za kamienień, zmieniła w Krzykozgona i wyskoczyła na Śledzika. Buuuuuuuu! <Śledzik> Nie zabijaj mnie!! Sorry. Kocham straszyć innych! Będziecie mieszkać ze mną u Luny. Dobra? Dobra!! Gratka! Zostaw te kości i chodź tu! Ale nie moge! Oska twoja kolej. Gratka chodź tu natychmiast! Dziewczyna przybiegła. Jak to możliwe? Przeciesz jestem Strażniczką Oszołomostrachów. Zapomnałeś? To może już pójdziemy? Już miały się zmienić w smoki i lecieć, ale Iza usłyszała krzyki Maxa. Iza!!!!!!! Iza!!! Zapomniałem ci oddać naszyjnik! Zatrzymaj go. Nie chce, żeby ci się coś stało. Do jutra! Oddlecieli. Ktoś się tu zakochał! Wanda! No wiesz! Miałam na myśli ciebie, ale Wanda też może być. Wanda się zakochała! To on się zakochał, a nie ja! A ty się spodobałaś dla Śledzika! Ej! To nie prawda! Nie ważne kto się zakochał. Jesteś już na miejscu. Lądujemy!! Dziewczyny wylądowały. Iza zaprowadziła ich do różnych pokoi i wszystkie poszły spać. Rozdział 10 'Ten kto czytał ,,Bracia Lwie Serce zrozumie ten rozdział.'' Był ranek. Jako pierwsza wstała Roni. Rzuciła podószką w Izę i krzyknęła: Wstawaj śpiochu! Troche ciszej! Bitwa na poduszki! Reszta dziewczyn chciała jeszcze pospać, ale nie mogły się powstrzymać. i bitwa się zaczeła. Trwała by dłużej gdyby nie Astrid. Wbiegła jak torpeda (mój kotek się tak nazywał, ale wpadł pod samochód ;( ). Iza!!! Nie mogę znaleźć Czkawki i Szczerbatka!! Pewnie sobie gdzieś latają. Zostawili by jakiś ślad. Znalazłam tylko ten kawałek materiału. Pokazała dla Izy czarny skrawek materiału. Iza go starannie oglądała. O nie! Nie mów, że... Niestety tak. To nie możliwe! O co chodzi? Ten skrawek materiału jest kawałkiem płaszcza..... Kogo? Tengila. Kto? Człowiek, który dręczył Nangijalę. Nic nie rozumiem. Opowiem ci moją historię. Urodziłam się w zupełnie innym świacie. To był tak jagby inny wymiar. Miałam 4 latka gdy w tym świecie umarłam. Był wieczór. Mój brat bliźniak Jonatan poszedł nocować do kolegi, a ja zostałam z mamą i moim małym braciszkiem Karolem. Mój ojciec był pijakiem. Tego wieczoru ojcie wrócił do domu pijany. Mama mówiła mu, żeby zają się nami i przestał pić. Wtedy od mnie podnósł i zrzucił z balkonu. Usłyszłam tylko jak mówił ,, O jednego dzieciaka mniej. Teraz masz więcej czasu''. 'Słyszłam tesz płacz mamy. Potem widziałam tylko ciemność i szepty. Myślałam, że trafie do Nangijali, ale trafiłam do tego świata. Byłam wybraną. Wikingowie miło mnie przyjeli. Moich braci nigdy więcej nie widziałam.'' Inny świat? Miałaś braci? Tengil jest niebezpieczny? I to jeszcze jak. Mam nadzieje, żę nie ma Katli. Kto to Katla? To smok, ale inny niż inne smoki. Nie da się jej oswoić. Słucha się tylko rogu Tengila. Czkawkę da się uratować? Da się, ale będę ciężko. Możemy ruszać natychmiast! Ty nie możesz! Dlaczego? Myślisz, że nie widze? Ale co? Wiesz co. Dobra. Wygrałaś. Wiem co to. Więdź nie możesz lecieć. Lecą tylko my, Strażniczki Smoków. Będziesz się opiekowała smokami. Ja? Tak ty. Podczas burzy wypuszczaj moje Wandersmoki same. Kochają latać w burzowych chmórach. Każdy mój Tajfumerang musi dostawać po 10 węgorzy dziennie. Moje Oszołomostrachy mogą się kłócić. Powiedz wtedy, że jeśli nie przestaną nie będą miały polerowania kłów. Dla moich Gnatochrupów dawaj każdą kostkę jaką znajdziesz. Moje Szybkie Szpice codzienne muszą ćwiczyć bieganie. Szeptozgony poradzą sobie same. Poradzisz sobie. No niewiem. Wszystko będzie dobrze. To my lecimy! Pa! Pa. Dziewczyny odleciały na swoich smokach, a Astrid została sama ze smokami. Gdzie ten Tengil miał swoją kryjówkę? Na zachód! Odleciały, a co było dalej dowiecie się w następnym rozdziale.......... Rozdział 11 Lecieli już 5 dni. Przelatywali nad wyspą ,,Tajemnica''. Nazwali ją tak, bo nigdy nie mieli czasu jej obejrzeć. Smoki były już dość zmęczonę więc dziewczyny postanowiły wylądować na tej wyspię. Wyspa była piękna. Cała zielona z jaskiniami. Weszli do największej z jaskiń. Usłyszeli dźwięk dobiegający za kamienia.'' Ktoś tu jest? Dwie osoby wyszły za kamienia. Kim jesteście? Jestem Iza, a to moje przyjaciółki: Wanda, Roni, Oska, Gratka, Szpilkai Szera. A wy kto? Jestem Jonatan, a to mój brat Karol. Jonatan i Karol Lwie Serce? - muwiła przez łzy. Skąd nas znasz? To ja! Jonatanie naprawde mnie nie pamiętasz swojej siostry? I-Iza? Nie znam cię! Byłeś wtedy niemowlęciem, kiedy umarłam. To ja mam siostrę? Tak. Ale co wy tu robicie? Walczyliśmy z wielkim węgorzem w Nangilimie i wpadliśmy do rzeki. Moje dwa nieostrożne bracia. Wiesz kto to Katla? Tak. Katlo! Przyleciała czarna smoczyca, a z nią pare innych takich samych smoków. Boże święty! Co ona tu robi?! Jeśli dobrze się ją traktuję nie jest zła. Opiekujemy się tymi smokami. Żyjemy z nimi. Są naszymi przyjaciółmi. Więc jesteście Strażnikami Smoków! Kim? Ja i moje koleżanki też są Strażniczkami Smoków. Każda innego gatunku. A co wy tu robicie? Czkawkę porwał Tengil. Kto to Czkawka? Wódz wyspy Berk, mój kuzyn, mąż Astrid i przyszły ojciec (szok :0) Wiemy gdzie jest Tengil. Próbujemy ponownie go usunąć. Świetnie! Macie jakiś plan? Zrobimy to tak samo jak w Nangijali. Naślemy na niego Katlę. To kiedy zaczynamy? Możemy chyba teraz. Prawda, Jonatanie? Oczywiście! Zbliżył się do Katli. Jesteś gotowa? Wrr (Tak). Wzieli Katlę i polecieli na wyspę ,,Śmierć''. Tam właśnie był Tengil. Poszło im łatwo. Tengila już nie było. Teraz zostało tylko odszukać Czkawkę i Szczerbatka.'' W więzieniu Tengila jest bardzo dużo cel. Musimy go znaleźć! Mineła jedna godzina.... druga godzina....... trzecia godzina..... i czwarta godzina. Aż naglę.... W czasie Świąt Bożego Narodzenia nie będę pisała (chyba, że będę się nudzić). Życze wam zdrowa, szczęścia w miłości i cierpliwości. Zobaczymy się po Świętach. Wesołych świąt! Kategoria:Zawieszone